sean's Graylu Fanfiction Chapter 2
by Graylufanforever
Summary: Enjoy Graylu Fanfictions!


2: The Welcome Banner

Lucy:

La… la… la…

Another day without any trouble!

And…

For the first time, I'm able to complete a request without anybody's help! I never knew it could feel so satisfying!

Aaaah! I feel completely in charge of myself… and, the REWARD IS ALL MINE!

Lucy walked in light happy steps on her way home. As usual, Plue was just below her, as happy as always. Lucy stretched her arms towards the sky; a sense of achievement was all she needed to feel good about herself. During the last week, her last request mission with the "Evilest team" didn't go quite well. The team kept on destroying lots of things, and if she wasn't that cautious enough, she would have gotten destroyed herself.

Lucy sighed.

They are her friends, yet, they sometimes drive her nuts. Thinking about last week's incident, she just realized that she was nothing compared to those three: Natsu, Erza, and Gray. She sometimes wondered if the three were human at all.

Her pace slowed down, "Plue," she said "Do you think I'm strong?"

"?"

"Haha," she gave an unsure laugh "It's just that Natsu, Gray and Erza are just so strong that is why I am nothing compared to them."

Plue just gave her a quizzical look.

"It just pains me whenever I think that way," she pouted "Anyways; I did a good job today, right Plue?"

Plue gave her a happy nod of approval.

As usual, when she passed by the river, she walked over the road's edge, which made the people around her say "Be careful miss," and the likes. With her arms outstretched, she felt that she was open, vulnerable, but then, she also felt free and independent. Her mind wandered about the recent events. She wished that her friends could have seen her. What would they say?

Lucy, you were great?

Natsu would be pleased and say that she was of great help. Erza would just smile with approval. Happy would forever praise her. Gray… Gray… what would he do? Lucy thought that maybe perhaps, just like Natsu, Gray would just congratulate her for a job well done.

What am I thinking?

Gray only thought of me as a friend right?

I sometimes hated myself for thinking of him so much, that it feels like a crime.

Lucy… Lucy… Lucy… please!

She slapped her forehead out of frustration.

When her apartment came to view and her door suddenly came face to face with her. She gave a heavy sigh as she searched her pocket for her house key, with a downcast expression on her face (probably thinking too much of Gray on the way home). She found her key and placed it into the keyhole, and unlocked her door, she thought: I guess thinking of him wouldn't hurt right?

"WELCOME HOME LUCY!" boomed Gray's voice as she entered. He was even holding a piece of large canvas which said: CONGRATS LUCY.

Lucy gave a shriek. "TRESSPASSER!"

"How rude…" Gray said.

Lucy saw him sitting in the couch with his boxers. A frown formed in her face "Didn't I tell you no stripping in my house?"

"Ah so Lucy's home!" Natsu, who just came out of the bathroom said. "Welcome home!"

"Lucy! Thank goodness you're safe!" Happy, the flying cat said "Erza is sleeping in your room; she hopes wouldn't mind,"

Lucy sweatdropped. After completing a request, she can't even rest in peace? Then moments later, Natsu and Gray suddenly fought over a small thing again. She couldn't help but smile and giggle, she was truly home. She looked at the piece of canvas which had letters in them. Lucy noted that the letters were very well written and that the design was beautiful, who would have done this pretty banner?

Gray:

When Gray saw Lucy arrive home all well and healthy, he couldn't help but give a big sigh of relief. He was worried about her the whole day, and he was quite glad that Natsu was frantic and over reacting that Lucy went on a job alone. At least, he thought, somehow, Natsu seemed to project the violent feelings he held inside.

Since it was Lucy's first job alone, he tried to commemorate it by doing something extra special, that was when he saw a canvas lying randomly in the guild. After asking for some paint and paintbrushes, he started writing letters in the most proper fashion he could ever manage. Everyone in the guild stared at him with puzzlement. Feeling their stares, he simply said "What? I was just trying to congratulate her when she arrives… I don't think that there is anything wrong if I support her right?"

He felt relieved when Natsu and Happy suddenly said "Yeah! That sounds like a good idea Gray!"

And then, they began to help him.

Gray smiled at the memory.

When the night progressed and everybody was asleep, he stood and walked towards the window sill. He looked at the different sights of the night while his mind was wandering at all sorts of things. "Gray," he heard Lucy's voice say behind him. He turned around and saw her. "You're not yet asleep?"

"Uh… I just had to drink some water," The blond girl said and placed herself to his left side.

Gray could feel his heart skip like fireworks when she's near.


End file.
